Dream Walking
by Zoya Shaf
Summary: Right aftter Dimitri tells Rose,that his love has faded, Rose staggers to her room, where she cries herself 2 sleep. Adrian visits her in her dream, and they have a talk. A short, kinda fulffy 1-shot. R&R!


**_A/N: I am back with another one shot! This time it's about Rose and Adrian. _**

**_Right after Dimitri tells Rose, that "love fades, mine has" Rose staggers back to her room, and cries herself to sleep. In her dream, Adrian visits her, and they have a little talk, and Rose finally realizes, just how much Adrian cares for her. _**

**_

* * *

_**I staggered over to my bed and fell onto it's soft mattress. The soft fur blanket caressed me. But even the comfort that my room offered, wasn't enough to keep my troubles at bay today. My eyes stung with tears.

How could he do that to me? It wasn't fair. I can't believe said that to me. So bluntly, without caring.

"Love fades, Mine has."

Were those his last words to me? Would he ever want to see me, or talk to me again? I couldn't take it any longer. I clutched my pillow, and tore it into two, while screaming at the top of my lungs. My resolve broke down, and my body was racked by sobs. I felt my tears, slide down my cheeks, onto my neck, and they stuck there. My shirt became soaked, with my own tears. Ripping it off my body, I threw it onto the floor. Then climbing underneath the covers, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

With the breeze standing carried the smell of freshly mowed grass, and autumn leaves. The leaves of the tress, that stood on either side of me, swayed in the wind. The full moon lightened the marble pathway, that I was standing on. A rose bush, filled with red roses and black magic's adorned stood to my left, while a bench rested at my right. As far as my eyes could see, the pathway extended, over hills, through a thicket of trees, and I thought I could hear the soft rapids of a river, so I came to the conclusion that the moonlit marble pathway ended at the said river.

It was a peaceful setting, and just being there relaxed me. I took in a deep breath, and felt my shoulders that were tense, sag. Another breeze ruffled the trees, and I felt giddy. Giddy enough, that I twirled on my tiptoes.

"You look marvelous little damphir" a silky voice reached my ears. Immediately my hands, that had been flying at my sides, dropped, and my free flowing laughter stopped. My giddiness left me, and I felt myself tense, again, unwillingly. I looked down at myself, suddenly aware of what I was wearing. Adrian had dressed me into a simple black tank-top and jeans.

I turned around to face Adrian. He was sitting on the bench, dressed in simple attire. His green shirt, and black jeans, made him blend in with the greenery behind him. He was smiling at me.

"What are you doing here?" I lashed out at him. Though I already knew the answer. Adrian was dream walking.

"I thought, that I should comfort you in these troubling times" He merely shrugged.

"Ah…" My voice caught in my throat. I choked on my own words, remembering the morning talk, that I had with _him._

Suddenly, my knees failed me, and I fell to the ground. Once again, I started to cry.

"Why Adrian? Why did he say that to me? Doesn't he love me anymore?" I sobbed, as I looked up to see him.

Now Adrian looked trouble. His eyes were worried, and his brows creased.

"He does. He's just in denial" Despite his worry, for my sake, he tried to crack a joke.

"He….He told me….that…love…fades…and that…his….had…" My sentence was punctured by my sobs.

I felt his warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Rose, don't worry 'bout it. You still have Lissa, and Christian, and….." after a moments hesitations, he added "and…me."

I looked at him with tear-filled eyes. What good did any of that do? I had lost the love of my life.

Adrian gave me a knowing smile. Like his smile, his eyes were sad.

"I know how you feel Rose. Every time I saw you looking at _him,_ the way you did, it tore me up inside. I knew, that you would never look at me like that, and that I would always love you, without you ever returning my feelings. I gave up my smoking, on your saying. I dumped all my girls, hoping that one day you would look at me, and see me. Really see me. Look at me, the way you looked at Dimitri. Trust me, I know how you feel." Adrian's voice was no more than a whisper.

Something stirred inside me, and I looked away from Adrian, my sobbing decreased, and the last of my tears, falling down my cheeks.

All was silent between us, and then I decided to do what Adrian had said he hoped I would do one say. Tearing my gaze from the moon, I turned toward him, and was surprised by what I saw. No longer did I see the drunken fool, that I often thought him to be. I saw a guy, who was crumbling inside, and at the moment, very vulnerable. Like me. Something in his eyes, told me that I was not just another conquest, but something much more than that. I took a shuddering breath, and thought about what Adrian was saying.

"I knew that I would always love you, without you ever returning my feelings." That's what Adrian had said, and isn't that how I felt about Dimitri right now? That I would always love him, but never have him return my feelings.

"Hey Rose, don't worry 'bout it. You still have Lissa, and Christian, and…me." I thought about Lissa. I thought about, how I needed to be strong for her, and about how much I loved her, how much she loved me. Then Christian floated into my mind. Yeah, sometimes I hated the dudes guts, and snaky comebacks, but in a way he was always there for me. I remembered the time of my field training. He was the only one that believed me. He too was my friend. And….Adrian. I loved Adrian too…just not in the way that Adrian loved me. I stared into his eyes, and saw that I was wrong in thinking that everything was a lost cause.

In his emerald green eyes, I saw that we could have something special. I saw his longing, his want. And hurt. Hurt, that I had caused.

"Adrian" I gasped, as I clutched his shirt.

"Yes little damphir" I could feel his breath on my skin. I just kept on staring at his eyes. Those mesmerizing green eyes….

"You're right Adrian….no matter what happens, I am sure that I'll always have you." I was surprised by the steadiness in my voice, and even more surprised, when I closed the gap between us, with my lips on his.

* * *

**_A/N: Nothing would make me more happier, if you guys reviewd :D I hoped you enjoyed this little 1-shot :D _**


End file.
